Guten Nacht
by prussiapanda97
Summary: 2p!GerIta Felix and Lutz have some fun
1. Blowjob

It was dark when the Italian got home.I'd been a tiring day for him. The world meeting had gone exactly how he planned besides the fact that America ended up being late, for which he was punised for. He'd noticed that Lutz wasn't there today, but he should have expected that from the lazy asshole. He always slept in and missed the meetings. He was the only one on time to the meeting since he was always strict on time.

Felix grumbled as he shuffled his keys around, trying to find the one for the door. Finally after a few minutes he found the right one and unlocked the door. It was dark and quiet when he stepped in, almost too quite. But he didn't think any thing of it since it was always like that. Passing the small living room, he traveled up to his room and turned on the light.

Felix's knees buckled at the sight in front of him and he leaned onto the wall. "Ahh- shit." Lutz was sitting in a chair next to the bed. All he had on was really tight stripper shorts with black gloves.

Lutz smirked. "Hallo Meister." Felix clenched his jaw and tried his best to not get excited, but he was already getting turned on. He glared at the german. "Dio...how the fuck did you get into my fucking house bitch?" Lutz laughed and stood up, stepping towards the Italian. "I'm your bitch remember? I know how to get what I want." Felix bit his lip, his eyes darting towards the door. But before he could do anything Lutz trapped him and put his hands around the other's waist. He stared into the Italian's deadly violet eyes. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you."  
>Lutz kissed him before he could say anything, not that Felix was resisting much anymore. He forced his tongue into the other hot and moist mouth, earning a heated moan from the Italian. Lutz started to take off the other's uniform, he could see that it was getting too hot for him. "Ah-!" Felix's face flushed as the German bent down and undid his pants.<p>

"You're already hard?" Lutz smirked up at him. "Fuck...what do you expect? I don't see you dressed like that everyday." Felix grumpled, his face red. Lutz pullled down his underwear and stroked the other's member, putting the tip in his mouth. Felix gasped as he felt his manhood in the German's mouth. He grabbed the other's hair as he felt lust covering his body. Lutz growled as Felix thrusted forward into his throat. He needed friction or he would explode. Lutz bobbed his head back and forth, sucking him off as Felix moaned for more. He felt his end as he couldn't take anymore. "Dammit ah-" He came into the other, his knees starting to buckle. Lutz licked his lips and stood up, carrying the other to the bed. He layed him down. "Sorry Felix, I'll go further another time." He could tell the other was completly out of it. He was no fun when he was tired.

"Guten Nacht...Italy.."  
>-<p>

Aaand I'm soory for not doing smut

But I rated this M because it's teeming on the edge of T

Did you like it? R&R please!


	2. My Present

Chapter 1: My Present

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve night and Lutz was putting up the last of the lights. Of course, it was a little late in the month to be doing it since Christmas was tomorrow…but he thought that Felix possibly might like it.<p>

He looked at the clock to see what time it was. The other must be seriously busy if he'd been gone since eight in the morning, seeing as it's almost midnight. He sighed as he got more lights from the box, reaching for a hook he had set up but instead ending up falling. A loud crash was heard as he fell down.

Felix was walking home from a long day of work, and he was dead tired. A frown was present on his face, as it always was when he was annoyed. Right now he was annoyed with all the work that was given to him by Flavio. "Fucking lazy bastard.." He mumbled as he turned the corner.

As he walked into the front of his house, putting his hand on the knob he heard a loud crash.

Felix stopped moving, staying still. The door creaked as he opened it. Silence filled the house as he stepped in, a switchblade in hand.

"Ve…Hello~? Who's in my house~?" He shut the door and slowly turned around, a warped smile creeping up onto his face. He heard movement in his living room and his boots squeaked as he made it to the room.

Felix stopped. His lips twitched, and then the weirdest thing happened. Felix let out a loud laugh, pointing at the person who was on the floor, wrapped in lights.

"Hahahaha! Holy fuck Lutz, what are you doing?" He continued to laugh as he saw Lutz look up at him, struggling against the lights.

He strutted over to the outlet, where the lights were plugged in and stabbed into it, breaking the connection and creating a spark. It skipped Felix, his knife had a rubber hold on it. It traveled down towards Lutz and shocked him.

His jaw clenched and he gasped as the shock went through his body. Felix took the knife out, and smiled. "The lights were too bright." Lutz groaned. "Sorry, Felix." The Italian chuckled and cut him out of the lights. Lutz stood up, looking down at him.

His eyes looked into the others. "I love you." Felix's dark violet eyes softened, and he smirked slightly, then reached up and kissed him. At first it was a soft, meaningless kiss.

Then it got more serious when Felix bit Lutz's lip, allowing Felix to shove his wet, moist tongue into the German's mouth. Lutz moaned, putting his fingers through the other's hair and made their kiss deeper, savoring every second of all this. Felix moaned at this, loving the roughness he was getting from him.

He pulled out, a string out saliva follow him. He wiped his mouth while gasping for air. "I didn't know you wanted me that badly~." He said smirking. Lutz shivered and took a deep breath. "A….Anything for you, Felix." He said, his eyes getting cloudy.

Felix licked his lips, looking deep into his eyes. He knew what he wanted, and he was determined to give it to him. "Oh, you dirty man." He said with a devious grin. "Would you carry me to my bedroom?" Lutz picked him up bridal style, walking towards the bedroom and opening the door, seeming quick about it all. He bit his lip, which was already bleeding from their previous session and set the other down.

Felix dragged him to the bed and crawled above him. He peered down into the German's eyes and smiled. "Tell me what you want, Lutz." Felix let his hand slither underneath his shirt. Lutz took a deep breath, his purple eyes going crazy from the other's touch.

"I want you." Felix stopped and pulled his hand out, then caressed his chin with his fingers. "You want me?" He asked innocently. Lutz nodded, trying his best to not reach up and touch him. He knew it would end up badly. "What do you want me to _do?_"

Lutz stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything that might upset him. "_How much pain do you want…I know the big masochist you are, Lutz._" He whispered into his ear. He moved his head to face him again, hovering over so their lips were just barely touching. Lutz licked his lips, not able to handle the pleasure he was feeling in his chest already. "I…I want to be your canvas…" Felix's eyes glinted. Soon his knife was pressed gently against the other's chin, drawing blood. His tongue trailed up to his bottom lip, then he bit down.

When he shoved his tongue into the other's mouth and kissed him roughly, Lutz couldn't take it anymore. He shifted quickly, not giving Felix anytime to push him down and crawled ontop of him. He kissed down his neck and started to undo his uniform. Felix gasped quietly and grabbed the other's hair, wanting more. Lutz took off the other's shirt, giving him more space for him to explore. He breathed deeply, eyes looking down at Felix. "What's the matter?...Scared?" Felix said, smirking. In that short moment, he knew that the other could have flipped them. He was surprised he didn't take the chance. Lutz continued on, licking his neck and biting down hard. He loved the sounds that came from his partner. He could feel the urge, the tightening and heat in his lower regions. His vision was cloudy, he could only see Felix, could only think of Felix.

He was confused when he was suddenly looking up at his lover. His violet eyes were mesmerizing; he couldn't stop looking at them.

He was cold, but the heat from this act of lust made his body sweat.

"Louder…LOUDER!"

Lutz moaned, his head spinning so fast. "Felix! Fuck-" His back arched as Felix reached his sweet spot. His nails dug into Felix's back, probably leaving scars for all he knew. It didn't look like he cared though. Felix leaned, pushing all his weight into him. Lutz gasped, threw his head back and came. He felt Felix cumming into him after. He rode out his orgasm, moaning into Lutz's ear. "Fuck…Lutz you're so fucking sexy when you're like this." Their breathing was slowing down, their heartbeats in sync.

Lutz exhaled loudly, making Felix have a questioning look in his eyes. "I love you.." Felix just snorted, rolling over to the other side and falling asleep.

A smile in the distance….  
>"Merry Christmas liebe…." Lutz's faint smile disappeared as he fell asleep. Right next to Felix, where his heart belonged.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my loves! I wasn't going to update this but….all of a sudden, lots of people read the first chapter. Probably because I posted my new fanfic Monster. It's about 2p!Italy and his story behind taking over the 1p world. Warning though, it's very gorey.<p>

That's it guys for this one! I hope you all like it. Should I make another one? Please give me some ideas!

Love you all, Merry Christmas!  
>~PrussiaPanda<p> 


End file.
